Smile
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Jealousy, food and snuggles.


Title: Smile

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A certain Chairwoman is blaring upset reading something over her phone despite comfortably sitting on her plush white modern executive swivel chair, with the urge of throwing the poor phone to the wall, however she kept on reading their school's article about her first seat who recently, after the BLUE been serving all his culinary creations to her as it screamed confession of his feelings for her, she is aware of her own feelings for the man after his subtle sweet personality as he always tell her he wouldn't stop until she says his food is delicious as he translate it to his to declaration of his feelings, "_I'll cook for your forever_."

Slamming her phone down the table and instead thought of all happy things and reminded herself that she is the girl he would cook all his food for, she quietly smiles and continued to sign papers, "Hey there my Queen, still busy?" he asked bringing her a huge container of food which he just cooked for her, despite his reckless and dense personality he was sweet in his own way.

She sighed, "What's the menu for today?" she asked and he placed her favorite food for her.

"Hisako shared some tea recipes and I tweaked a tad bit to add more flavor for you." He said and handed her a tumbler which she happily took.

"Have you had lunch?" she finally asked and he shook his head, "Sit here." He patted her couch and he sat beside her, she took turns on feeding him and taking her own bite, until they finished, and she noticed how he wasn't annoying her about telling him if it's good, "Are you not going to annoy me today about your cooking?" cocking her eye brow.

"Nah, I just want you to eat, besides, you had been busy and tense for the past week, are your back and wrist aching again?" he started to massage her palm up to her wrist like he would always do, she sighed in relief after pressing some tense muscles, but she clearly knows it wasn't the reason why she has been stressed.

After some few persuasions he finally managed to persuade her to rest and offered to take her back to the mansion, with his motorbike she tightly wrapped her arms around his midsection and she can feel the firm specs and bumps, it wasn't long when they arrived and she demanded he stays with her, which the first seat chuckled and agreed.

They shared little talks until she passed out to his arm, snuggled in comfort, later that afternoon, they woke up and Erina noticed that her grandfather nor both of her parents are not present, and especially her nosy cousin, Hisako was forced to have a day off convinced by Erina and went off with the Spice expert Chef somewhere, and while Soma was out to borrow her bathroom for a shower and while he was there she again opened her phone to see her cousin again; sent her another link which she opened, and it contained another of her boyfriend's article and some photos that shouldn't be there, there were photos of him in their first year and he looked like a cheeky boy, till their later years in Totsuki where he grew his hair a little and his eyes became sharp, and what was awful was he was shirtless and showing off his toned body which she disliked sharing, she frowned over it as many girls drooling over her man.

She laid in her bed again and started frowning reading the comments section with thirsty remarks, Soma finally came out the shower with only a towel on leaving his shirt off and pants and thinking she was still asleep, she turned to him and saw his wet look glory and now she can relate why those girls who are chasing after her first seat. Soma went to see what she was looking at which is making her upset when it was actually him and glimpsed at the comments, he chuckled and pulled her close, she didn't mind getting a little wet when he embraced and kissed her, he then tucked the stray hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You jealous?" he asked and when she was about to deny, "Don't worry, I'm all yours, besides you're my secret ingredient." He winked and pulled her to him and continued his assault of affection.

He ended up staying at her place that day and they spent the evening together, now they are both laid in bed snuggled, "I bumped with your dad and mom earlier before coming over to your office and they said they're off to Philippines for some vacation together." He informed and she looked at him baffled knowing her parents are catching up with each other.

* * *

The next morning she was dropped off by her boyfriend to her office as he is off to tend to his first seat duties as he promise he would, but before he left, he reminded her not to look on to things that would get her upset, before leaving.

And while in her office she couldn't help but check her social media until she saw his post last evening, he took a photo of her sleeping over his chest with him in the frame as well, she smiled after reading his caption and the sad faces left in comments.

"_My father once gave me an advice on my way to become a great Chef that; 'I should look for a woman that will make me give all what I'm cooking to her' and now I finally get it and I found her._" It was short and sweet and it screamed his love for her, she knows she's not the best girl with personality towards him, but still he was patient and loved her for who and what she is, and willing to put up with her down sides.

For the rest of the day she was in good mood and even her secretary noticed it.

And later that afternoon she went to her kitchen and made something that her man loves to eat, and knows that it would remind him of his late mother as he told her, Erina took an aesthetic photo of the meal and captioned it screaming her reply to his sweet post.

And clearly the girls who are trying to get the first seat's attention was losing knowing they could not compete with the Queen herself. Pleased with herself she was later on surprised by the first seat and was taken to his home for the weekend to have some time alone, out of social media, work and most importantly Totsuki.

She appreciates how her big idiot knows to be in timing every time she is stressed with everything.

~END~

* * *

A/N: Kamusta mga kaibigan! This is Inu-kun, and I would like to apologize to you about about the previous upload as it was badly written with grammatical and typo errors, as you may know wrote this on a rush and in a whim, I woke up around 3:40 AM in my country's time and rushed it because I'm having my first day of class the next hours, and before I part, I want to write another fic.

Also I want to let you know, despite I'm a graduate student, I am still learning and getting well on English, and as you may know English is not my first language, I hope you're lenient with my style of writing and so as mistakes at times, I dont have a beta or editor, nor I getting paid to write all these, I just love to write as it helps me with my anxiety and helps me relax from my school work.

Thank you for being patient and tolerating my writing and somehow reading it.

P.S: And to the guest, I am sorry if I did not reach your expectations, I'm trying my best to learn, I had recently read your review and tried to fix it as I can, and I would repeat I am not getting paid and I write this based off my whim, if i got so many time in my hands I would have edit this, I tried my best tonight on editing this one and hopefully it wouldnt be called Engrish anymore, and lastly I would like to inform you that I am not a writer by profession but rather I do this our of hobby, I hope I made that clear.

Inu-kun out.


End file.
